Music Makes Us Better
| hình ảnh = Music_Makes_Us_Better.jpg | ban nhạc = Love Handel | ban nhạc 2 = Love Handel | phát hành = Những năm 1990 | thể loại nhạc = Glam metal | thời gian = 0:30 | bài kế trước = "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" | bài tiếp theo = "Kick My Way Into Her Heart" | đoạn nhạc = 200 px }} "Music Makes Us Better" (Âm nhạc Làm Chúng ta Khá hơn) là tên bài hát được thực hiện trong phần hậu kết của tập phim "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together". Nó được thực hiện bởi ban nhạc Love Handel, và nói về thông điệp mà Danny muốn truyền tải về việc âm nhạc đã thay đổi cuộc sống của ông như thế nào. Lời bài hát If you're feeling lost down in your soul If you need a little something to make you feel whole Just remember who you were when you were in control Just get together with some friends, and play some Rock and Roll! Music makes us better Brings us together And it helps me get back that spirit they stole! Music makes us better Brings us together And I owe my life to Rock and Roll! Bản dịch Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát này được chơi với tinh thần lạc quan và nhanh hơn bài hát mà họ đã hát trước đó *Gần cuối của bài hát, một ca sĩ hát bè được nghe là hát cùng với Danny. Ngay lúc mà Bobbi để micro ở ngay miệng của ông trong phần lời đầu tiên, giọng hát đó có thể là của ông. *Mọi người đều nhảy trong bài hát, trừ Isabella, Những cô gái Bên lò sưởi và Carl. Những người này bao gồm: **Linda Flynn-Fletcher và Lawrence Fletcher: Nhảy điệu van với nhau. **Ferb Fletcher: (ở phia trên của sân khấu với ánh đèn) Chỉ tay vào ban nhạc Love Handel và giật người lên và xuống. **Phineas Flynn: Vừa gật đầu của cậu vừa nhảy. **Candace Flynn: Bật nảy và lắc tay. **Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Gật đầu của ông (giống với Phineas), ngoại trừ việc ông đẩy những người khác ra. **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Lắc và đưa tay ra trước và sau. **Johnny: Gật đầu **Thú mỏ vịt Perry: (trong trụ sở của cậu) Trước khi nhảy, cậu bắt đầu cúi đầu xuống, làm cho mũ phớt che mặt của cậu, rồi sau đó làm một vài điệu xoay như cây bút chì và kết thúc với một động tác, đưa một tay chỉ vào màn hình, giống với phong cách của Sáng tác *Chris Headrick *Danny Jacob *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #9855097 Xem thêm *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *Danh sách các bài hát *Love Handel en:Music Makes Us Better de:Rockmusik ist heilsam es:Música Divina pl:To muzyki siła pt-br:Música Renova Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Love Handel hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Bobbi Fabulous hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Sherman hát Thể_loại:M